


Whole Hearted

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [132]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Smut, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity and Oliver are away from home on a business trip. Felicity was hoping the anonymity of a different city would allow them to be themselves away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi. She takes her disappointment out on Oliver, but he finds a way to make it up to her.





	Whole Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> The angst reprieve continues with some olicity smut.
> 
> This installment is 20/132. The installment list has grown too long for the notes section. You can now find the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

 

Manhattan in July was not what Felicity had been expecting. She’d hoped that her trip east with Oliver would give them an opportunity to get lost in the anonymity of a city that had its own celebrities to follow. With the paparazzi camped out in the Hamptons, Felicity had plans for some real dates. Her fantasies of attending the theater and eating at the restaurants she’d thoroughly researched were quickly dashed. Arthur Levin had other plans for Oliver. The older man had been Robert’s mentor and was becoming Oliver’s. Arthur had put together an itinerary that had Oliver running from one potential investor to another, society soirees and charity galas.

It was their final night in New York and Felicity was exhausted. The work of QC still had to get done, even when they were running from one meeting to another trying to reassure investors who’d been spooked by Stellmoor’s attempt to take over QC or convince new investors to give Oliver a chance. Tommy, who’d remained in Starling, had been a lifesaver. He was reading through all of Oliver and Felicity’s emails and flagging those that required their immediate attention.

Felicity, leaning against a stone balustrade, flipped through the emails Tommy had highlighted as she took ten minutes to eat a Big Belly burger on the Levin’s darkened Park Avenue penthouse’s balcony. The chatter of the party guests sounded more like honking geese than people and Felicity was finding it hard to concentrate. She was grateful the unseasonably cold weather was keeping everyone inside and providing her an opportunity to have a moment to herself.

“Is someone there?” an unfamiliar voice asked.

Felicity quickly swallowed her mouthful of burger before responding, “Yes. Someone is out here.”

A small figure, no taller than 5’0” stepped onto the balcony. Felicity immediately recognized the woman and shoved her burger back into its bag, “Mrs. Levin, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come outside without asking.”

The older woman approached, her eyes tracking from Felicity’s face to the takeout bag clutched in one hand and the cell in the other. “You’re Felicity Smoak, Oliver’s assistant.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Felicity moved her cell to her other hand and wiped her greasy fingers onto her new dress before extending it, “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Levin.”

Mrs. Levin clasped Felicity’s hand between her own, “It’s very nice to meet you, Felicity. My husband speaks quite fondly of you. To be honest, I think the only reason he’s taken Oliver under his wing is because of you. Two masters degrees from MIT by the time you were twenty – very impressive.”

“Mr. Levin has been very kind to us – to Oliver – and to me too – not that there is an us – I mean professionally – there’s an us – but your husband has been nice to us -separately,” Felicity clamped her jaw shut to prevent further word vomit from spilling out.

Mrs. Levin laughed, “Oh, I can see why Arthur likes you so much. You remind him of me when I was your age.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Felicity tried to reassure Mrs. Levin. “I’m sure you weren’t putting your foot into your mouth every thirty seconds.”

Mrs. Levin chuckled, “You’d be surprised. When I first met Arthur, I had no filter. Whatever I thought, I said. It took me years to not start and end every conversation with my foot in my mouth. Luckily, Arthur always found it endearing.”

Felicity felt herself relax a little bit. It was nice to find someone who understood. “So, there’s hope for me yet.”

“There’s always hope, my child.” Mrs. Levin inched closer, “May I ask, why are you outside eating takeout? There’s plenty of food inside.”

“Oh, there is, and it looks and smells divine. Everyone appears to be enjoying it,” Felicity tried to reassure her host.

“If that’s true,” Mrs. Levin smiled kindly, “why are you outside hiding with a bag of fast food?”

Felicity shuffled nervously from side to side, “Oliver wouldn’t let me eat your food.” When Mrs. Levin’s eyes narrowed with anger, Felicity realized how terrible she was making Oliver sound. “Not that Oliver wouldn’t let me eat – he lets me eat – I mean, good luck keeping me from eating – he knows better.” Felicity put a hand against her forehead, “I’m not making this better. I have a nut allergy and wherever we go, Oliver always asks the restaurant or the caterer if the food was prepared in a kitchen with nuts. Your caterer said there were nuts in a few of the dishes, so no lovely catered food for me. The caterer offered to send one of her waiters out and he returned with my requested burger and fries. I normally would wait until I got back to the hotel, but I didn’t get to eat lunch – which is why I’m out here on your balcony, in the dark, trying to eat Big Belly without anyone seeing.” She held her bag out, “Would you like one? Oliver bought a burger for himself. He was going to eat with me, but Mr. Levin hasn’t let him escape and I was too hungry to wait.”

Mrs. Levin wrapped her shawl around herself and gestured to the small table with four chairs. “If we’re going to eat, let’s sit.”

Felicity hesitated, “My burger has bacon and cheese on it.”

“Are you confessing?” Mrs. Levin teased. “I promise not to tell your mother.”

Felicity sighed with relief as she sat, “Mom would be less horrified by my breaking of Kosher dietary laws than by the fact that I ordered extra-large french fries.” She removed Oliver’s burger and handed it to Mrs. Levin, “Oliver doesn’t get cheese or bacon on his burger. At least there’s a bun. Sometimes he gets his burger wrapped in lettuce.” Felicity rolled her eyes as she removed her burger from the bag, “I mean, he was shipwrecked for five years – it wouldn’t kill him to eat a carb or two.” She covered her mouth as she realized she’d spoken out loud, “I don’t normally make fun of the shipwreck behind his back – I usually do it straight to his face.” She dropped her head, “Oh, god. I promise, I’m really not a terrible person, Mrs. Levin.”

“Call me, Ruth, please,” she said as she unwrapped her burger. “I’m sure Oliver can stand to have some good-natured ribbing at his expense.” She took a small bite of her burger, her eyes going wide, “This is delicious.”

Felicity smiled at the older woman, “That’s the good thing about Big Belly. Wherever we travel, there’s always one nearby to save me. She took a bite of her burger and tipped the bag of french fries closer to Ruth.

Ruth reached into the bag and removed several fries, “I can’t remember the last time I had a burger with fries.”

“I imagine you’ve attended more than your fair share of fancy finger food and rubber chicken events,” Felicity said.

“You’ll learn, dear. The business functions are harder to avoid, but the charity galas, we turn down as many as we can. There are a few that require our public support, but the others, I tell Arthur to write a bigger check and let’s stay home. You need to make sure you have time for yourselves. This life is rewarding, but it can also come at the expense of your relationship.”

“Unfortunately, Oliver needs to be seen at all the charity events that will have him. One day, when being a Queen isn’t synonymous with mass murder, he’ll get to cut back and then I’ll remind him to pace himself.” Felicity internally groaned at her lack of filter. Ruth, with her grandmotherly nature, was getting Felicity to reveal more about Oliver and her relationship than she should.

“Moira and Robert definitely left those kids in a bind. I understand why they did, what they did, but Oliver and Thea have a long road ahead of them to salvage their family reputation. Poor Thomas, I don’t know if there’s any salvaging the Merlyn name. How is he?”

“Tommy is fine. If anyone can salvage the Merlyn name, it will be Tommy,” Felicity said proudly. “He established a charity to honor his mom and he’s working hard on getting her old clinic back up and running.”

“It sounds like you and Tommy are close,” Ruth peered innocently at Felicity before taking another bite of her burger.

“Well, you know how it is. Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn are a package deal. They’re business partners and best friends. Our paths are bound to cross,” Felicity said, trying to downplay her relationship with Tommy. She hated to pretend that he was nothing more than a casual acquaintance.

“I never put much stock in the tabloids. They are definitely enjoying speculating about the three of you,” Ruth said casually.

“Well, there’s not a whole lot to gossip about in Starling, and Oliver and Tommy sell papers – or, they did, when they were younger. I’m an unknown variable they’re trying to solve for.” To stop herself from talking, Felicity shoved fries into her mouth.

Ruth laughed, “I’m sure you’ve flummoxed the press. I know my Arthur isn’t sure what to make of you.”

“Me? I’m not so hard to figure out.” Felicity didn’t think she was that much of a mystery. Yes, Oliver and Tommy had a certain reputation, and they were all adamantly denying any kind of relationship beyond the platonic, but Felicity Smoak wasn’t an enigma. There were certain parts of her life that she kept secret, but she didn’t think anyone who knew her would be surprised by her relationship with the guys or her nighttime job as a vigilante.

“Arthur doesn’t think you’re a gold-digger or someone looking to advance her career at Oliver’s expense. He says you’re a genius, loyal and way over-qualified to fetch Oliver coffee.”

Felicity snorted and covered her mouth with wide-eyed horror. She coughed, trying to hide her indecorous behavior. “I don’t fetch Oliver coffee. If he wants coffee, he has two perfectly good legs. As for being over-qualified, I am for his executive assistant, but Oliver doesn’t treat me like one. He knows what he’s good at and what he’s not. I’m very good at the things he isn’t. I help balance him out so he can be the CEO he wants to be. He wants QC to be a success – not just to honor his parents or to make himself wealthier, but for his employees and for Starling. He loves his city and his company – he wants them both to succeed.”

Ruth considered Felicity carefully, “You two are different. You are a throwback to a different time, when social responsibility was more important than profit at any cost.”

“Oliver isn’t who people think he is. His time away changed him. He sees money as a means to an end – what good can he do with the wealth he’s inherited and created. People are what’s important to Oliver – not dollars. I’m proud to work for him. I’m proud of him,” Felicity said passionately.

Ruth nodded her head, “Yes, I think you’ll do nicely. You and Oliver are perfect partners. You complement one another.”

Felicity was grateful the balcony wasn’t well lit. She didn’t need Ruth to see her blush. “Oliver and I are friends. I try to be a good partner for him in the office. We’ve had some success with our arrangement.”

“That’s okay, dear,” Ruth patted her hand. “I won’t pry into your personal lives. Goodness knows, this world we live in chips away at our privacy. You and Oliver are entitled to yours.”

The balcony doors opened and Oliver slipped out, “Sorry about that, hon. I couldn’t get away. I hope you started,” he turned around and stammered, “with - without me.”

“I’m afraid I’ve eaten your burger,” Ruth said with a satisfied grin.

Oliver froze in place like he’d just been caught by Lance wearing his green hood. He looked at Felicity, his eyes pleading for help. He was clearly panicking that he’d slipped in public. As quickly as his look of panic appeared, he relaxed his features and smiled, “That’s okay, Ruth. I only ordered one so Felicity wouldn’t have to eat alone. You’re far better company.”

“I’ve enjoyed Felicity’s company,” Ruth said genuinely. “The next time you’re both in town, you’ll have to join us for dinner. I’ll make sure we’re – nut free.” She pointed her finger at Oliver, “Really, Oliver. Would it have been so hard to pick up the phone and tell me, no nuts?”

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, “You’re right.”

Ruth shook her head, “You didn’t forget, either Arthur’s assistant or my caterer did.”

Felicity reached for Ruth’s hand, “It’s okay, Ruth. It was a communication error. No harm done. It’s why we always ask before I eat.”

“You’re far more charitable than I.” Ruth stood up, “I better go find Arthur. He’s probably wondering where I disappeared to.”

Oliver rubbed his neck again, “He was just looking for you. I should have said that straight away.”

“It’s nice to know my husband still looks for me – even after fifty years of marriage.” Ruth kissed Felicity’s cheek, “Please say good-bye before you leave.” She crooked her finger and Oliver bent over and offered her his cheek, which she kissed. She rubbed the lipstick she’d left off with her thumb and chuckled, “You are too handsome, Oliver.”

Oliver waited for the door to close behind Ruth before he said to Felicity, “How badly did I screw up?”

Felicity waved a dismissive hand as she gathered up her trash, “She was already planning our wedding before you came out here. Evidently, the Levin’s spend some of their time discussing us.”

“Should we be worried?” Oliver asked with concern. “Arthur won’t approve of me sleeping with my secretary.” He winked at her.

Felicity tugged gently on his tie, “Well, it’s a good thing I’m your executive assistant. The Levins seem to think we’re good for one another and make excellent partners.”

Oliver’s hands landed on Felicity’s hips and he stepped closer, “They’re pretty perceptive.”

“How are we ever going to keep us a secret. Two people who don’t know us figured it out in a week.” She dropped her head to his chest, “We need to get better at this.”

Oliver ran his hand down the back of her head and whispered, “Hugging in the dark probably isn’t the way to get better at convincing people we’re not together.”

Felicity sighed as she stepped out of his arms, “We better keep our distance for the rest of the night.”

Oliver opened the balcony door, “After you, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity nodded politely, “Thank you, Mr. Queen.”

 

Felicity was removing her contacts when she heard a soft knock on her door. She looked through the peephole of her hotel door to see Oliver, his jacket and tie gone, standing in the hall. “Hey,” she said as she opened the door and headed back towards the bathroom.

“Do you have the annotated notes for the Anderson meeting tomorrow morning?” he asked.

“I gave them to you before we left for the Levins’,” she said as she squirted saline into her contacts’ case. “It was the blue binder.”

“The blue binder had your annotated notes for the investor pitch,” he said.

Felicity put down her make-up remover when she realized Oliver sounded far away. She stepped out of the bathroom to find him still standing in the hall, his hand braced on the door. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for the binder,” he answered.

“Yes, I get that, but why are you standing in the hallway?”

He looked up and down the hallway and said softly, “I thought we were going for discretion.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “I think you standing in the hallway as we shout back and forth to one another is going to draw more attention to us.”

Oliver let out a heavy breath, “Fine.” He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He moved over to the table and began sorting through Felicity’s stack of binders.

“Oh,” she said as she approached the table. “Did I really not give you the right binder?”

“Why would I say you gave me the wrong binder if you didn’t?” he asked without looking up from his search.

“I thought it was your pretense for coming to my room,” she said as she pulled the binder he needed from the middle of the stack.

Oliver took the binder, “Thank you. I’ll see you for breakfast at seven.”

It took a moment for Felicity to realize Oliver was heading for the door. “Oliver?”

He stopped and looked at her, “Felicity?”

“This is me noticing that this is our sixth night in New York and the sixth night we’ve slept alone. Is there something you’re not telling me?” she asked, sounding more worried than she wanted to. It had been two weeks since Oliver and Tommy had taken their relationship below the belt. She couldn’t help but worry that maybe things had changed for Oliver.

Oliver’s brow furrowed with confusion, “What wouldn’t I have told you about? I’ve been sleeping in my room because I don’t think we want someone spotting me coming out of your room. We never share a room on these trips”

“Fine,” Felicity walked around him towards the bathroom, “I’ll see you for breakfast at seven.” Her disappointment and frustration over her plans for the past week coming to nothing was making her short-tempered.

She entered the bathroom and resumed removing her makeup. Felicity ignored Oliver when he leaned against the doorframe.

“Felicity,” he said softly. “You’re mad.”

“Wow, and they say only one of us is a genius,” she snapped.

Oliver took hold of her wrist, “Please look at me. I don’t understand why you’re mad.”

“We’ve been here a week and we haven’t had sex,” she told him.

“You’re mad that we haven’t had sex?” he asked with confusion.

“No,” she huffed, “I’m not mad that we haven’t had sex. I’m mad because I don’t think you want to have sex with me.”

“I’m officially confused,” he informed her.

Felicity pushed past him and made her way to her suitcase. She rummaged through her pink case, looking for her pajamas.

“Felicity?” he pleaded.

She spun around, her pajamas in her hands, “Tommy and I have had sex without you.”

“I know,” he said guardedly.

“More than once,” she reminded him. “You and Tommy have been alone, more than once.”

“Are we keeping score?” he asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

Felicity crossed her arms across her chest, “No, Oliver. We’re not keeping score, but I have noticed that you and I haven’t had sex alone.”

The look of anger on his face was replaced with amusement. “You think I don’t want to have sex with you alone?”

She pointed to her large king-sized bed, “Well, it’s not like we haven’t had the opportunity.”

“Felicity,” he said cautiously as he slowly approached her. “Being in my bed these past five nights without you has been torture.”

“Then why aren’t you here with me or me with you?” she asked.

“Because if we slept in the same bed, I’d want to have sex with you,” he said in explanation.

“Oliver?” Felicity didn’t understand.

He sat heavily on the foot of her bed. “I’ve never had a successful relationship.”

Felicity sat down next to him and took his hand, “That’s not true. You’ve been with Tommy since you were fifteen.”

Oliver smiled sadly, “If that’s true. I betrayed him – so many times. I hurt him.”

“I know,” she said.

“I hate that I hurt him. I hate that I made him feel like he wasn’t important enough,” Oliver rubbed his hand over his head.

“He knows that,” Felicity promised.

“Yeah,” Oliver said softly.

“Do you think if we have sex, Tommy will feel like we’re cheating on him?” she asked already knowing his answer.

Oliver tapped his forehead with his fingers, “In here, I know that we agreed that we can’t cheat on each other, with each other, but,” his hand moved to cover his heart, “in here, I think Tommy will view it as a betrayal.”

Felicity suddenly felt extremely tired and rubbed her eyes, “I’m going to get ready for bed. When I come back, I’d very much like for you to still be here. We don’t have to have sex, but I’d like for you to spend the night.”

Oliver nodded, “Okay.”

Felicity returned to the bathroom with her pajamas. She finished her nightly routine, changed, and returned to the bedroom. Oliver was sitting on her bed in his t-shirt and dress pants. His shoes and socks were in front of the closet, his shirt was hanging inside. Felicity hung her dress beside his shirt. She chose not to comment on his dress pants or the fact that he was planning on sleeping above the blankets. She got beneath the covers and turned off the light, “Good night, Oliver.”                                                                                                                                                                     

Oliver shifted until he was lying beside her, “Good night, Felicity. I love you.”

“Tommy didn’t want to have sex with me either,” she said into the darkness. When Oliver didn’t respond she continued, “He was afraid that when we told you we had sex, you’d decide that you no longer wanted him to be a part of our relationship.”

Oliver’s tongue clicked beneath the back of his teeth.

“Yeah, I told him how stupid that logic was too,” she responded.

“He never thinks he’s good enough. That’s my fault,” Oliver said.

“No, that’s one hundred percent Malcolm’s fault.” Felicity rolled onto her side, “You have to forgive yourself for your past or we’ll never have a future.”

Oliver rolled to face her, “I do want to make love to you. When you answered the door, I wanted to push you against the wall and kiss you.”

“If we don’t make love without Tommy, we’ll never know if this can work. It’s also going to make him think we don’t trust him to handle this. That’s not very fair to him,” she rolled onto her back.

“You’re right,” Oliver said as he leaned over her. “I’m being an idiot.”

Felicity could feel Oliver’s breath on her cheek as he pressed closer to kiss her. She didn’t like how any of their situation felt. If they had sex like this, it would feel like they were ripping the band-aid off. She pushed against his chest, “Get out.”

Oliver went still, “What.”

Felicity slid beneath his arm and out of bed, “Come on. Get out of bed.” She tugged on his t-shirt until he got out of bed.

Felicity flipped on the lamp and proceeded to pull Oliver across the room, “Go out. Knock on the door. Pretend like none of the last twenty minutes happened.”

“What?” he asked as he stumbled over his own feet as she pulled on him.

“Trust me. I’m giving us a do over,” she opened the door and pushed him into the hall.

Felicity’s heart raced as she stood facing her closed door, waiting for Oliver to knock. It felt like an eternity before he finally knocked. She took a calming deep breath and then opened the door. “Hey,” she said, hoping Oliver would play along.

“Do you have the annotated notes for the Anderson meeting tomorrow morning?” he asked.

“I gave them to you before we left for the Levins’,” she said with relief as she stepped back to allow him entry. “It was the blue binder.”

“The blue binder had your annotated notes for the investor pitch,” he said.

“Really?” she asked as she moved to the table stacked high with binders.

Oliver took hold of her arm and tugged her back flush against his chest, “No, not really.” His tongue traced the shell of her ear before pulling on her industrial earring with his tongue, “I’ve been waiting for an excuse to do this all week.”

“Oliver,” Felicity’s legs went weak as his tongue continued to trace her ear.

He spun her as he lifted her off the ground and pushed her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her in place with his hips. He pulled his undershirt over his head, before removing Felicity’s tank top. He placed his arms beneath her thighs and pushed her up the wall until her breasts were even with his mouth. Felicity’s fingers threaded through his hair and held on as his tongue circled her nipple. He took her nipple between his teeth and tugged on it before sucking it between his lips.

“Oliver,” she threw her head back and pulled him closer.

He released her nipple and began to pepper her chest with small kisses as he made his way to her other breast. As his lips surrounded her other nipple, he began to work her pajama pants off her legs. When she was naked, he released her nipple and pushed her up the wall until her knees went over his shoulders.

Felicity gave a little shriek of surprise and braced her hand on the ceiling, “Oliver.”

He kissed the inside of her thigh as he watched her with a twinkle in his eye.

She couldn’t help but laugh, “No one likes a show off.”

“I haven’t even begun to show off,” he promised.

“That’s some big talk, Mr. Queen,” she challenged.

“I will not be doubted, Ms. Smoak,” he winked.

His tongue swirled patterns against her thigh, slowly moving closer to where Felicity wanted him. Trusting he wouldn’t drop her, Felicity relaxed against the wall and dropped her hand from the ceiling to the top of his head, directing him to her center. Oliver’s tongue dove between her folds and began to thrust. She hummed her approval and tilted her pelvis to bring her center closer to his mouth. He used his thumbs to open her further to him. He gently sucked on her inner lips before his tongue plunged into her entrance. His tongue fluttering around her opening made Felicity feel dizzy with desire. She licked her lips as her mouth went dry. “Oliver,” she whimpered her pleasure.

Oliver dragged his tongue slowly up to her clit. He flicked his tongue against her pulsing clit and she jerked against the wall. He slowed his movements and began to circle around her clit, without touching it. Felicity melted at the sensation and she surrendered to the pleasure Oliver was giving her. He was asking nothing of her. Her pleasure was his sole focus and she gave herself permission to be selfish in her need. Felicity closed her eyes and focused on the orgasm that was beginning to build. Oliver’s lips surrounded her clit and he flattened his tongue against it before he began to suck. Felicity’s hands flew to the ceiling to brace herself. She looked down at Oliver who was watching her, “Oh god, don’t stop.”

Oliver increased the pressure of his sucking and inserted two fingers inside of her. He curled his fingers, causing Felicity’s orgasm to coil tighter until it burst forth like a supernova. Felicity became boneless and slumped. Oliver lowered her from the wall and took her into his arms bridal style. Felicity’s head fell against his shoulder and she patted the top of his head as an expression of her appreciation. He turned back the covers on the bed and lowered Felicity onto the mattress. He removed his wallet from his pocket and tossed three condoms onto the bed.

Felicity arched her brows at him and he looked at her innocently, “I’m feeling ambitious.”

Felicity smiled at his declaration and sat up on her elbows to watch him strip out of his pants. She did her version of a wolf whistle when he tossed his pants across the room. He held out his arms and slowly turned in front of her, his erection bobbing against his belly.

“Show off,” she teased.

Oliver lunged onto the bed and wrapped Felicity in his arms. She squealed with laughter. He rolled them until she was lying on top of him, her hair forming a curtain around his head. He ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face. “I’ve been dying to kiss you all day,” he said huskily.

Felicity lowered her mouth to his. She kissed his upper lip as she gazed into his eyes. He smiled before he rolled them again.

He settled in the cradle of her legs and trailed his finger down the center of her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she lifted her head to kiss him.

Oliver pulled back, but kept his eyes locked on hers, “Don’t ever doubt that I want to be with you.” He took her hand and held it over his heart, “This belongs to you.”

“And Tommy,” she smiled.

Oliver shook his head, “Yes, it belongs to Tommy too, but it’s not split in half. My whole heart, it belongs to you. You’re not sharing my love with Tommy, do you understand?”

Felicity’s eyes filled with tears. She did know what he meant, because she felt the same way. Her heart wasn’t divided or torn between Oliver and Tommy. If anything, it was fuller. She felt more whole in their love. Pieces of her heart didn’t belong to one or the other. Her whole heart belonged to both of them - simultaneously. They were intertwined in her heart, but remained distinct. She was Oliver’s. She was Tommy’s. She was theirs. They were hers. Tommy was hers. Oliver was hers. “Yes,” she said as the tears spilled from her eyes. “I feel the same way.”

Oliver kissed her, his eyes gazing into hers, letting her see his love even as he poured it into her with his lips. He licked into her mouth and rocked his hips against her, his cock sliding through her folds. Her calves dragged up the back of Oliver’s legs and she was tempted to throw away their rule about condoms. She was desperate to feel Oliver inside of her. Felicity blindly reached for the condoms before she completely lost her senses.

Oliver’s smile broke their kiss. He lifted his head and stretched for the condoms. He rose to his knees and handed Felicity a foil packet. She tore it open and handed Oliver the condom. She bit her lip as she watched him roll the condom over his length.

“I wish I could take a picture of you like this,” he said seriously.

“Fat chance, Oliver Queen. There will never be any nude pics for anyone to hack from the cloud,” she insisted as she opened her arms.

Oliver smiled as he lowered himself back down, “It’s not what I meant. You’re so beautiful – the way you look – not the nudity – which is also beautiful,” his finger traced the length of her nose, “I can’t explain it.”

Felicity lifted her head and captured his lips. Oliver took control of the kiss and trailed his tongue over the roof of her mouth. Felicity’s hips bucked up against Oliver. He did it again, his eyes shining with happiness. She reached between them and guided him to her entrance. He broke their kiss to place a kiss to the tip of her nose. He smiled as he slowly pushed inside. Felicity hooked her ankles behind his thighs as they continued to smile and stare at one another. Oliver slipped his hand behind her back and cradled her in his arms as he slowly swirled his hips. They slowly rocked against one another, neither in a hurry to break their connection. They were content to be locked in each other’s embrace as they slowly made love.

Oliver’s movements began to increase in speed and intensity. “Felicity,” he lowered his arm to hook beneath her knee and pushed it to her chest. He pushed his weight onto his toes and rocked against her, his pelvis rubbing directly against her clit.

“Oliver,” she exhaled.

His thrusts picked up speed, his hips rotating at the end of each thrust. Felicity used her legs to thrust against Oliver and they chased their orgasms together. Her nails scratched down Oliver’s shoulders as she chased his hips as her orgasm washed over her. No matter how many times she watched Oliver come undone, she never failed to be overwhelmed when she watched his pupils blow wide as he found his release within her. It was like he was opening himself to give her a glimpse at his innermost thoughts and all she saw was his love for her.

Oliver kissed her sloppily before his head fell to her shoulder.

Felicity ran her hands up and down his back as his breath slowed and he relaxed against her. The feel of Oliver’s weight pressing against her was fast becoming one of her favorite feelings. There was something about Oliver in her arms, completely vulnerable and at peace, that brought her inexplicable happiness.

Oliver kissed her slowly and then got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Felicity stretched contentedly, her back bowing off the bed. Oliver returned to bed and the spot he’d vacated in her arms. He rested his head over heart and his breath slowed as her fingers lightly scratched his scalp.

“This is real,” she said. “We’re real.”

“Yes,” he kissed her breast.

“What are we going to do?” she asked, suddenly overwhelmed by everything she wanted and that seemed impossible. She never thought she would love Oliver and Tommy as much as she did. When they first started, she hadn’t allowed herself to hope that they could be more than what they were in any given moment. She wanted more than that now. She wanted a small part of what Arthur and Ruth had. She wanted a future with Oliver and Tommy. She wanted possibilities and it terrified her.

“We keep loving each other,” Oliver yawned. “It’s real for us. The three of us are real – that’s what matters. We’ll figure out the rest together.”

Felicity held Oliver long after he fell asleep. His weight grounding her and keeping the fear of the impossible at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> So, that happened. ;-)
> 
> William's POV story should be up Saturday.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
